Imperfectly Perfect
by VolleyPrincess21
Summary: She's miss self-reliant. He's mister worrier. She's miss outspoken. He's mister reserved. Alone, they are imperfect. Together, they are perfect.
1. Kindergarten

_"_ _Oooh! Look at Kimura's work!"_

 _"_ _It's really pretty!"_

 _"_ _I bet sensei will give her a perfect score!"_

 _"_ _Emica-chan, I want to see it too!"_

 _Five year old Kimura Emica walked into her kindergarten classroom with a bright smile on her face. In her arms, she carried her art project which was an intricately made clay sculpture of a dog. It was seated on a plywood decorated with cut grass, head tilted to the side with it's paw slightly raised from the ground. For strangers, it would be a great surprise to know that a five year old would be able to create such a piece. But Kimura is a gifted child. At her tender age, she has learned to hone her gift of art and she never failed to amaze her family, friends, and her teacher. Emica settled her work on top of her desk and put her backpack on the floor. Her classmates immediately swarmed her desk, excited to see her work. Praises were thrown at her from every direction and all she could do was mumble a low "Thank you" in response, the blush in her chubby cheeks evident._

 _But not everyone was impressed with her work._

 _At the back of the classroom stood a group of girls who glared at Emica. They were immensely jealous of the said girl._

 _"_ _It is so obvious that she didn't do that. How could our classmates believe her?" asked one of the pupils._

 _"_ _She thinks she's so good. Our artworks are way better. She must be sensei's favorite because she always gets a high grade. I want a high grade too!" scowled another._

 _The tallest girl smirked. "I have an idea," she motioned for the two girls to come closer while she whispered her plan. Just a few feet from them sat Akaashi Keiji, who observed the girls closely. He had a bad feeling about this._

 _The clock struck eight and the pupils immediately retreated to their seats to greet their teacher. She greeted them back with a warm smile. "Wow! I see that you all have your projects with you. We'll put them in my office later."_

 _The class went by smoothly and the pupils enjoyed the activities their teacher had in store for them. At last, classes were over and it was time for the kids to place their work inside their teacher's office._

 _"_ _Okay everyone, get your works and follow me to my office. Be careful on the way so you won't drop your work, okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay teacher!" the class chorused. One by one, the students picked up their paintings and sculptures and followed their teacher. As Emica was walking to the door with her sculpture in her hands, one of her classmates called her._

 _"_ _Kimura-chan! We need help with the cleaning, Can you lend a hand for a minute?" Emica turned her head to see Sasaya Kiku, the tallest girl in class. Little did Emica know that she is also one of the few girls who were not impressed with her work._

 _"_ _Okay Sasaya-chan!" Emica placed her sculpture on the table and headed over to the group of girls assigned to clean. She just started wiping on one of the desks when one of the girls suddenly pushed her with such force that she fell and knocked the table along with her. Emica let out a gasp and looked up to see Sasaya and two other girls glaring down at her._

 _"_ _We've had enough of you. You think you're so great huh?"_

 _"_ _You keep hogging all the attention from sensei. Where does that leave us?"_

 _"_ _We all know that you don't do your projects by yourself. You may have sensei fooled but you can't fool us."_

 _Emica gaped at them. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "That's not true! I do all my artworks all by myself. Ask my ne-san! Or even my okaa-san and otou-san"_

 _"_ _Stop lying!" Sasaya screamed. "We've had enough. I've had enough. You think you're all miss goody-two-shoes? Always getting high scores and always getting everyone's attention? You're a fake!" Sasaya turns to the sculpture forgotten on the table. "And a fake like you deserves this."_

 _Emica watched in horror as Sasaya shoved the dog sculpture off the desk and started stepping on it. Her other two friends joined in and went as far as disassembling it and throwing the pieces out the window. Emica ran towards the girls and tried to push them away but her small stature was no match for the three bigger girls. One of them threw the plywood stand at her and Emica fell flat on her bottom._

 _"_ _Let's see you try to impress sensei now." The bullies cackled and went out of the classroom. Kimura finally let her tears flow and ran outside the room to pick up the thrown away clay. As she was scavenging in the grass, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Akaashi Keiji, the quiet boy in her class. He crouched down and looked at her with his neutral face._

"What happened?" he asked. Emica looked away from the boy.

 _"_ _T-they. S-S-Sasaya," she sniffed "K-Kondo, Sa-Saito," she sniffed again "They broke my artwork and threw the parts out here. I'm looking for the parts so I can put them back together and give it to sensei before she leaves." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand._

 _Akaashi's eyes widened. He felt something in him stir. His blood grew hot and his hands started to fist. The feeling was unpleasant. Was he angry?_

 _"_ _I'll help you look." Before Emica could object, the boy started parting patches of grass to find the balls of clay. Akaashi heard her say 'thank you' in a soft voice._

 _Her tears stopped flowing when the boy ran to another part of the field to look._

 _About fifteen minutes have passed when the two kids have found the pieces of the sculpture. All the clay balls have mixed up with the other colors, mud, grass, and other particles found in the ground. Emica felt her heart shatter._

 _"_ _I can't work with that. They're too dirty." She started crying once more. Akaashi looked thoughtful for a moment then suddenly said "We can make a new one." Emica looked at him like he grew a second head._

 _"_ _Are you crazy?! I can't make a new one right now. It will take me a long time to make a new dog."_

 _"_ _I'll help you. And it doesn't have to be a dog. We'll think of something else like, um," Akaashi's eyes wandered around. Then he spotted it. "A house!"_

 _Emica sniffed. "I don't have anything to make a house with."_

 _"_ _But I do." Akaashi removed his backpack and opened the front zipper. He brought out a bundle of popsicle sticks. "This is my popsicle stick collection. I got each one after eating popsicles. But don't worry, I washed them." He quickly added after seeing Emica make a disgusted face. "I promise they're clean. I used soap. I think I have enough to make a house."_

 _"_ _Are you sure we can make one before sensei leaves?" Emica asked while wiping her eyes._

 _"_ _Mhmm. We'll do this as a team." Akaashi gave her a smile. Emica mirrored the smile._

 _"_ _Okay!"_

 _"_ _But before we start, wipe your face first. You look scary." Akaashi chuckled as he handed her his handkerchief. Emica blushed as she accepted and quickly wiped her face. The two went inside the classroom and went to work on their little project. They used Emica's old plywood stand as the base of their house. Akaashi cut the sticks into the right length that would not make the house too big nor too small. Emica glued them together. Once the house is almost done, Akaashi stood up and told Emica that he would get something from the field. Emica finished the rest of the house and she smiled. She was about to stand up and give it to their teacher when Akaashi ran back inside._

 _"_ _Wait, let's put these too." Akaashi's left hand was full of pulled out grass. On his right, a little swing made out of popsicle sticks and a yarn._

 _"_ _Un!" Emica nodded her head vigorously. "Let's!"_

 _Once they glues the grass and the tiny swing, the preschoolers stood up and looked at their work. Akaashi expected Emica to say something but when she stayed silent, he panicked._

 _"_ _I know it's not as good as the one you first made but—" he began but he was abruptly cut by the girl._

 _"_ _I love it." She whispered._

 _"_ _What." He deadpanned._

 _Emica turned to face Akaashi. "I love it!" She repeated with a huge adorable smile on her face. "It's sooo~ pretty! I like this one better then my first artwork because you helped me make it! Thank you Akaashi-kun! Thank you!" She engulfed Akaashi in a tight hug. The latter stayed frozen with wide eyes. He was panicking. He was never hugged by a girl before. Except for his mom and older female cousins. Akaashi resolved to awkwardly giving her a pat on her back but the small girl was too happy to notice the gesture. She pulled back, a smile still on her face and said "Let's give it to sensei now."_

 _Akaashi carried Emica's new project while Emica skipped happily towards the faculty room. Just as they were about to knock, their teacher opened the door with a bag in hand. She was surprised to see her two pupils._

 _"_ _What are you two doing here? Shouldn't the two of you be at home now?"_

 _"_ _We're here to pass my project, Sensei!" Emica beamed. Akaashi handed over the artwork and their teacher gave a puzzled look._

 _"_ _Kimura-chan, this was not the project I saw on your desk earlier." Her teacher said. Emica visibly flinched. "U-um, w-well,"_

 _"_ _Sasaya, Saito, and Kondo broke her project, Sensei. I helped her make a new one." Akaashi said in his monotone voice. Both the teacher and Emica looked at him with wide eyes. The teacher, surprised to have heard her pupil say a full sentence when not asked to and Emica, for being the one to tell the teacher the problem she faced when he clearly was not involved in the first place. It was not just his personality to state facts about situations that did not directly involve himself._

 _"_ _O-oh I see," their teacher stated. "I'll make sure to talk to them tomorrow. I'll put this project in my shelf now. But you two better get home at this instant, okay? You're parents might be worried about you." She pupils chorused an "Okay, Sensei. See you tomorrow." before walking towards the school's gate._

 _Emica saw her mother standing by the gate. She was talking to another woman. Upon seeing her daughter, Kimura Satomi smiled and waved. Emica ran towards her mother. Akaashi followed._

 _"_ _Okaa-san, okaa-san! Akaashi-kun was so nice to me today! He helped me make a new artwork because some of my classmates broke the first one. But don't be mad, Okaa-san! Everything's okay now because Akaashi-kun helped me make a new one right, Akaashi-kun?" The boy blushed and looked away. The woman who Emica's mom was talking to chuckled and ruffled his hair._

 _"_ _Is that true, Keiji?" The woman laughed as the boy hid behind her leg and muttered a silent "Yes."_

 _Satomi just stared at her daughter, speechless. She did not quite understand half of what Emica said. She laughed it off. "I did not catch half of that, sweetie, but I am sure that Keiji-kun here has been really helpful, huh?" Emica nodded._

 _"_ _Well, we'll be off now, Satomi. I'll see you again soon! Say bye now to your auntie and to your classmate, Keiji." Akaashi gave them a small wave while Emica practically screamed "Goodbye, Akaashi-kun!" until the Akaashis disappear right around the corner of their school's walls._

* * *

 **AN: Heeeey hmm so this was supposed to be a prologue but it was too long so I guess it can be counted as one chapter but not officially (?) Just a flashback to kickstart this story. I noticed that there are really not much Akaashi x OC stories so I decided 'hey why not give it a shot?'. I do hope you guys liked this first chapter! I reaaally love Akaashi and I wish he would get some more exposure when season 4 comes.**

 **PS: I do not own Haikyuu just my OCs and the story line ~**


	2. Kindergarten Crush

Fukurodani Academy's grounds are bustling with students. The second and third years are chattering away with their friends they haven't seen in the duration of their school break. The first years are either standing awkwardly around a corner or engaging in small talk with fellow first years.

Akaashi Keiji was doing the latter.

He stood near one of the academic buildings surrounding the quad, listening to another first year, Yamamoto Shiro. The two were classmates in junior high and have both chosen to attend Fukurodani. Akaashi is glad to have Yamamoto attend the same school as him. At least he knew someone. Otherwise, he would be just like his other batch mates who are walking around aimlessly or trying to engage in a conversation with someone they haven't met before.

But having Yamamoto Shiro engaged in a conversation can really be tiring to a person's ears.

"And then we went to Kyoto and stayed there for a few days. It was so boring! My parents hid my phone and my laptop and my tablet so I can cut my access with all my friends so I can help my grandparents in their farm. Jeesh I would have helped even when I had my gadgets with me. Why confiscate it? I had no one to talk to, Akaashi!" Yamamoto whined.

"Oh, I could only imagine the sadness," Akaashi said in his usual monotone voice. Akaashi and Yamamoto were not close by any means. They didn't really interact much in middle school unless it was needed. Yamamoto had his own peers while Akaashi had his own. And his peers were never this talkative.

"What class are you in again?" Yamamoto asked.

"Five. You?"

"Aww. I'm in three. I guess my scores weren't high enough to get to the advanced class. But I'll work harder this year so we can be classmates next year!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Akaashi was not even a tad bit sarcastic. At least he knew that if he didn't manage to make any friends this year, he would instantly have one next year if Yamamoto does make it to the advanced class. But it's still too early to think about that. The new year just started.

 _"_ _Attention, students and Fukurodani staff. The morning assembly would be starting in five minutes. Please form your lines in the school grounds."_

"Guess that's are cue to part ways then. I'll see you around, Akaashi!" Yamamoto gave him a wave and sauntered off to the line of Class 1-3 students. Akaashi returned the gesture and made his own way to Class 1-5.

While he was on his way, he crashed into someone.

No wait, someone crashed into him.

The impact was so strong that Akaashi fell flat on his back.

"Ow," he groaned. What a way to start your day, huh?

"Oh, oh, oh I am sooo sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?!" a loud voice cleared the fog that was forming in Akaashi's head. He looked up to see a tall boy with weird, gray and black hair that was spiked up. His round, gold eyes are wide with panic as he held his hand out for Akaashi to take.

"U-uh, y-yeah. I'm okay," he grabbed the boy's hand and Akaashi let him pull himself up. Once Akaashi had his balance, he brushed off the dirt and dust that lightly stained his gray blazer and gray slacks.

"Damn it, Bokuto, how many times do I have to tell you not to run you buffoon?!" a guy with dirty-blonde hair came up right behind the weird-haired guy, who Akaashi now knows, as Bokuto.

"E-e-eh! We're going to be late for the assembly if we don't hurry so I ran and then I bumped into this guy and — AH! Are you sure you're okay?!" Bokuto turned to Akaashi once more.

"I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry. This Bokuto can really be a handful sometimes. Scratch that, he _is_ a handful," the blonde stated.

"EH?! Konoha!"

"It's okay. I am not hurt," Akaashi insisted.

"Hmm, you sure? The nurse's office is in the first building. Walk the long hallway then make a right. But if you insist that you're okay, then I guess you better get going to your class' line," Konoha tilted his head to where the students are all starting to line up.

"Thank you. I will be going ahead now." Akaashi gave them a brief bow and walked off. Konoha and Bokuto watched him disappear in the sea of people.

"I haven't seen that guy before. You think he's a first year?" Bokuto asked.

"Maybe. He's quite tall," Konoha answered.

"Oh! You think he plays volleyball? It would be nice to have new recruits this year! Maybe we should ask him!"

"After taking him down, I don't think that guy would want to go near you," Konoha smirked and started waling to the line of second years.

"GWAH! Mean, Konoha!" Bokuto exclaimed and jogged after his fellow second year.

* * *

After the thirty-minute assembly, the students were told to get in their respective classrooms and wait for their homeroom teacher to arrive. The students did their best to hurry while still walking in a straight line. After all, first day is when you get to choose your own seats.

That is, if you're fast enough.

Kimura Emica groaned when she entered Class 1-5. All the seats right next to the window were already occupied. Damn her and her bladder. She should have sacrificed her risk of getting UTI for the best seats available.

She trudged her way to the only available seat next to the seat that was right next to the window. It was in the fourth row. Quite far from the chalkboard but she can manage. Emica sat down and looked around her new classroom. Small friend groups were already forming. In front of her, there are a bunch of girls taking about the handsome senpais they've seen so far. to her left, four boys were playing games in their phones. A mixed group of boys and girls stood at the back of the classroom. The girl to her left is sleeping. So is the boy behind her. The classroom is almost full, save for a few seats that are still unoccupied. Including the seat to her right.

With nothing better to do, Emica started observing the girls in front of her. They were laughing and gushing over this 'muscular senpai who has black hair and blue eyes'. They looked friendly. Probably the gossip divas of the class, but potentially friendly.

All except one.

Now, this girl stood out, but not in a good way. She has, what Emica calls, a "Queen B" vibe coming from her. Queen B as in Queen Bitch. The way she sat on the table with her legs crossed, her hands flat on the table to help her balance, and her chin slightly raised makes her look like a supreme diva looking down upon her divalets. Her orange hair was fell in beautiful waves past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes hold a hint of mischief in them but are sparkling in mirth nonetheless. She has a pretty smile. But that has Emica question whether it's sincere or not. From time to time, she seems pretty amused by what her other classmates are saying. Emica just hopes it's genuine.

The girls must have noticed her staring because she suddenly looked at Emica and gave her a smile. Emica internally panicked but gave the girl a what she hopes is a friendly smile in return. The girl looked at her a little longer and just as Emica thought that she was about to say something back, her attention shifted to something one of the other girls in her group had to say.

Emica looked away and sighed in relief. She suddenly felt bad for judging the orange-head just based on her looks. The girls around her seem to like her so maybe she wasn't bad?

A movement to her right snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see that a guy just sat next to her. He had black, slightly curly hair, that sort of looked messy but neat at the same time. He was not facing Emica so she could not see how his face looks like.

The girls in front of her had their attention to the boy and Emica figured that he must be handsome since all those girls talked about were handsome guys.

But that's none of her concern. She came here to Fukurodani because it is a prestigious school known for it's high quality education and complete facilities. Of course, high quality education equates to a high price to pay for tuition fee and other school fees. Unless you are a scholar, that is. Not everyone in the advanced class is a scholar. Emica just so happened to be one of them. Her family's rich to begin with so she really did not have to worry about not being a scholar. Just being in an advanced class is okay for her.

However, Emica is still a teenage girl, and just like any other teenage girl in the room, she would like to know how "handsome" her new seatmate is. She did not have to wait long to know, though. Next thing she new, the guy dropped his pen.

 _Oh, how cliche._

The typical "seatmate-drops-pen-so-now-you-have-to-get-it-scene".

Emica would be so damned if she suddenly feels a romantic attraction towards this guy.

She bent to pick up the pen and at the same time the guy did.

 _Yep, cliche._

She got the pen and when she looked at the guy, her eyes widened. Her green eyes met his blue ones. This guy looked awfully familiar. She's sure she has seen him somewhere, hidden in the deepest parts of her memory box.

Then she remembered. This guy was with her in kindergarten. He was the quiet one who she thought had no friends. He was the weird kid who collected used popsicle sticks. He was the kid who helped her when she needed it the most.

And more importantly, this guy was her kindergarten crush.

"Akaashi?" Emica whispered.

 _Is this the plot twist of my 2018?_

* * *

 **AN: I noticed that in the prologue, Emica's mom had two names lmao. One was Satomi and the other was Yuuna. Her name is Satomi haha I was not able to change Yuuna. Sorry for that *sweatdrop*. I changed it already and reuploaded it so it's okay now :) I hope you guys liked this new chapter. I'll be working on the next one now and I'll do my best to post it as soon as I can :)**


	3. A Friendly Reminder

"Akaashi?"

Keiji stared at the girl. She has shoulder length, brown hair so straight, it looked like it could never tangle. It also looked silky.

Akaashi is so _tempted_ to run his hands down her hair to confirm his suspicions.

Her eyes are emerald green in color and the seem to hold a sparkle within them. They're the most beautiful shade of green that Akaashi has ever seen.

Her pink lips were parted ever so slightly, probably from shock. Akaashi wonders if she wore tinted lip balm or if her lips were really that cute shade of pink.

Overall, she looks so..

So..

 _So…_

 _Unfamiliar._

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Keiji inquired.

The girl immediately recoiled. She sat up straight and her eyes were wider than they were before. Her face is now bright red.

Akaashi's sure he heard glass break somewhere outside, accompanied by a shrieking lady.

"O-oh, uhm," she started. "Sorry. You just look like someone I know. And he goes by the name Akaashi. Sorry," the girl bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"You got my name right. How did you know?" Keiji's curiosity is getting to him. The girl's eyes immediately snapped back to him.

"Wait. I am right? You are Akaashi?"

"Yes, that is my surname. If you would like to know my first name, then it's —" he was abruptly cut by the sounds of chairs being pushed back. The two teenagers looked around to see that the entire class was is about to greet their homeroom teacher.

They followed suit.

"Good morning, sensei," the entire class of 1-5 chorused.

Class five's homeroom teacher is a woman with short, black hair. She has a petite build and is a little on the short side. Her face has a placid expression but she seems to give off a strict aura around her.

"Good morning, students. You may now be seated," they did as they were told. "I am Hayami-sensei and I will be you homeroom and English teacher for the entire year. I have been teaching here in Fukurodani for two years now and my previous students all know that I am a very kind and understanding teacher. I can also be, somewhat, a friend to you all. But do not even try to take advantage of my kindness as it also has a limit. I am stern when it comes to deadlines and quality outputs. Since you all made it to the advanced class, my expectations for you are quite high. Please do not disappoint me."

"Yes, sensei."

"Now now, let us not have a gloomy atmosphere in this room!" Hayami-sensei chirped. "I want our class to be cheerful and fun. Now, let's take this time to get to know one another. Shall we? Let's start with you there at the back."

* * *

Emica was lost in her own little world. As all her classmates listened attentively to the one introducing his or herself, she was busy thinking about the boy next to her.

 _'_ _I am certain that this guy is Akaashi! He looks just like his kindergarten self. Except for the fact that he has grown waaay taller, has a nice built, a sharp jawline, a wonderful deep voice, his eyes seem to have a darker shade of blue now..'_

She has to admit, this guy's glow-up is the king of all teenage boy glow-ups because hot damn.

The teenage Akaashi looks so _handsome_.

Emica shook her head. Okay, now's not the time to fawn over Akaashi's looks. First, she has to make sure that this guy is really him. _'What was his first name again? I am sure it starts with a K.'_ Emica ran through all the possible names that started with the letter K.

Kenjiro.

Nope, that's Shirabu's name.

Kousei.

What's this, Your Lie in April?

Kouki.. Koushi.. Ken.. Kenta.. Kaede.. Kanji..

Is Kanji a name?

Kenji.. Keishin.. Kenshin.. Kei..

Emica giggled. _Firefly_.

"Akaashi Keiji. I am from Itachiyama Junior High. Pleased to meet you all." Emica gasped.

"Keiji!" she blurted.

The entire class, plus Hayami-sensei, turned to her with weird looks on their faces. Emica realized her mistake and she slowly sank on her chair. All she wanted right now is for the Earth to swallow her.

A few of her classmates giggled while some were stifling their laughter. The orange-haired girl that sat at the front gave her a smirk. The girl on Emica's left just smiled.

She did not dare to look at Akaashi's direction right now.

"Are you okay over there?" Hayami-sensei asked. She had a worried look on her face. Some of her classmates gave up on hiding their laughter and downright guffawed. Emica felt her face heat up and she clenched her fists.

"I am fine, sensei. Sorry for interrupting. I just remembered something," Emica ducked her head in embarrassment. That is now the second time today.

Way to go.

Hayami-sensei just smiled. "Looks like someone is really eager in meeting new friends. Don't worry, you can talk to Akaashi-kun later during your break time," that comment ensued more laughter to erupt in the classroom. "Quiet down, class. Let's move on to the next person."

As the next person gave an introduction, Emica made sure to pay attention so she would not embarrass herself for the third time.

But try as she might, she just can't stop getting lost in her thoughts.

So his first name is Keiji. Yep, the guy next to her is indeed the kindergarten Akaashi. He's just pretty hard to forget. He is the boy who helped her when she was bullied by her classmates. And ever since that day, she and him became pretty close.

Heck, they were best friends.

It ticked her off that he didn't remember her. Was she really that insignificant? They spent almost every day with each other. They were practically glued to the hip. Maybe he just didn't recognize her? Her friends back in Miyagi did say she looked different back when they were still kids.. Did she really change that much?

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her train of thought and Emica looked around to see that the class was staring at her.

Again.

She immediately stood up as some snickers were heard around her. She glared at the students who did and they immediately stopped.

"I am Kimura Emica. I graduated from Shiratorizawa Junior High. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Shiratorizawa Junior High? Where is that?" Hayami-sensei asked.

"It's in Miyagi, sensei."

"Oh, I see. Do you live in the dormitory?"

"No. I am not from Miyagi at all. Well, my mom is, but we don't live there. I only studied in Shiratorizawa for two years. Prior to that, I studied in another school here in Tokyo, in Hokkaido, and in America. But now I moved back here in Tokyo and now I live here."

"Ahh. Well then, Kimura-san, welcome back to Tokyo!"

"Thank you, sensei," Emica sat down and looked behind her to see the next person to introduce.

"Kimura-san," Akaashi whispered. Emica whipped her head to look at him. Hope starts to stir in her. Maybe he remembered her after she said her name.

"What is it, Akaashi-san?"

"My pen, please. You still have it." Emica's heart shattered.

So much for remembering her.

"Oh, sorry. Here you go,"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the class period went by with both Emica and Akaashi stealing small glances at each other.

* * *

Keiji felt guilty. No matter how much he went through his brain for information, he just can't seem to remember a girl named Kimura Emica from his kindergarten days. He remembered being the quiet kid in class who did not have much friends. From what he could remember, he only had one close friend whose surname was Sakurai. He also vaguely remembered some other boys from his class who hung out with him. One was named Yahaba something. His first name is hard to recall but Keiji remembers him because of all the expensive shoes and clothes that kid used to wear to school. Not to mention his cool toys that cost a fortune as well. There was also this kid named Kenji, who always wanted to impress the girls in their class. Specifically, this one girl with wavy brown hair. He also stuck in Akaashi's mind because the two of them were always mixed up for some reason.

And that is as much as he could recall from kindergarten.

He glanced at Kimura and saw her talking to the girl seated by the window. Shiota Rianna is her name. They were talking in low voices so he could not make out what they were talking about. Not that he was interested anyway. It is none of his business.

Yep, none of his business at all.

Akaashi sighed and grabbed his wallet from his bag. It was break time now and all he really wanted is to eat. He should have eaten more for breakfast, after all. As he made his way out the classroom, he felt a presence next to him.

"Are you going off for lunch?" It was Kimura.

"Yes. Are you on your way too?"

Emica nodded. "Is it okay if I come with you? Shiota-san has to go to the office to fix some things. I don't know anyone else around here."

"Okay."

The two made their way through the hallway in silence. Until Emica spoke up.

"So.. You really don't remember me, huh?"

"No, not at all."

Emica frowned. "Alright then."

Akaashi sighed. "I'm really sorry. It's just been so long, you know? Twelve years?"

"Yeah, twelve," she chuckled. "To be honest, I was quite mad about it at first but I'm okay now. A lot can happen in twelve years and a lot of my childhood friends said I've changed so much. Maybe that's why."

He hummed. "Some people said I've changed too. But you still recognized me."

"Yeah, you did change but I don't know. People don't fully change, do they? You still have the kindergarten Akaashi face on you. Plus, I have been told I have quite a good memory," Emica grinned. "And besides, you're really hard to forget." Keiji's eyes widened at that. He froze on the spot which made Kimura stop walking as well.

 ** _'_** ** _You'll be hard to forget, 'Kaashi-kun!'_**

 _'_ _That line,'_ Keiji thought. _'It sounds so familiar where have I heard it?'_ Akaashi continued to stare at the floor in deep thought. In the deepest parts of his memory box, there is a silver glint. A little girl's voice can be heard, saying that line to him. Her silhouette stood before him. This girl had her har bunched up in two pigtails at the sides. She was wearing a dress. He really could not tell but he knew she had a smile on her face when she said that.

"Akaashi-san?"

He was stepped out of his reverie upon hearing Kimura's voice. He looked up to see her staring at him with a worried look. "I'm sorry, what I said was weird. Are you okay?"

Akaashi only nodded in response. Emica gave a gentle smile and tilted her head towards the end of the hall. "Come on, let's get something to eat. You're probably hungry that's why you spaced out," Akaashi nodded again and followed her silently to the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Just the usual 'introduce yourself to all your subject teachers' kind of first day. Emica grabbed this opportunity to remember all the names of her new classmates since she didn't really listen to them during her homeroom period. She found out that the orange-head's name was Tachibana Haruka. The guy in front of Emica was Minamoto Makoto. His name sounded like a tongue twister. She knew the girl to her left already, Shiota Rianna, who is half Japanese and half Russian, and prefers to be called Ria instead of her surname. This surprised Emica because Shiota is in the short side and she was rewarded with a "I may be short, but I can give a killer spike!" and a sample of that spike on her left shoulder.

Akaashi surprisingly made a friend today. Well, friends if you counted Kimura. His other friend is a guy named Uchida Daisuke. Akaashi has known Uchida since his junior high because he played against his school in one of their tournaments. They've never spoken before until today. Keiji was silently eating his lunch when Uchida appeared next to him and said "Akaashi! Didn't think I would see you here. Thought you would stay in Itachiyama?"

Since their conversation during lunch, Uchida requested Kimura that she transfer to his seat so he can sit next to his new friend. Emica declined and that resulted to a long banter between the two. Akaashi and Emica's other seatmate Shiota, could only sigh.

When dismissal came, Akaashi waited for Uchida to finish fixing, upon the latter's request. They engaged in a conversation about Fukurodani's volleyball team.

"I've heard that one of their spikers here is pretty cool. He became a regular during his first year and rumors say he is actually better than the current ace now," Makoto said enthusiastically. "Man, you think we'll be like him? Regulars on our first year?"

Akaashi thought for a moment before responding. "Fukurodani is a powerhouse school. To be a regular, you must be really good. Good enough to be on par or to be better than the current regulars they have. It's going to be tough."

"But I bet we could do it," Uchida smirked. "We were quite famous in junior high." It was true. Uchida was the ace of Nekoma Junior High last year while Akaashi was known for his skill in strategizing which intimidated other players.

"Fame would not guarantee a spot in the team," Akaashi responded.

"Lighten up a bit, Akaashi. I was only kidding," Uchida chuckled. "Man, you're so serious."

"What else do you know about the team?"

"Let's see.. Oh, they have a player they call "Jack of all trades Master of None"! I dunno if it's meant to compliment him or insult him but yeah. Oh and their captain is stern. Like, stern stern. Which is why the coach ket's him do the talking during time outs 'cuz he can round up the team singlehandedly. And they say he's scary so no one can say no to him."

"In short, bossy."

"Not bossy. Stern. And feared by the team."

"I strongly dislike that kind of captain."

"But you'll still join, right?" Uchida asked hopefully. "I don't know anyone else who plays volleyball here."

"Of course." Akaashi answered. Uchida grinned. A ring interrupted them from their conversation.

"It's my mom. She's probably already here to pick me up. See 'ya tomorrow, bro," Uchida gave Akaashi a salute and jogged off to the front gate. Akaashi chuckled. They have not known each other personally for 24 hours and Uchida was already calling him bro. But it did surprise Akaashi that Uchda was able to make him talk that much.

Oh, the wonders of volleyball.

He shook his head and walked off to the front gate as well. He decided to go home alone today since he still did not know anyone who lived near him or took the same bus as he did.

Honestly, it made him feel sad.

Back in Itachiyama Academy, he walked to the train station with his team mates. He didn't talk to them or even start a conversation with them but the company was nice. On days when there was no practice, he would go home with some of his classmates who took he same train. And again, he would not engage in a conversation with them. He would just listen to them and talk only when asked. His silence is always mistaken by his classmates, thinking that he always wants to be alone. But in reality, he really is juts not the type to start up a conversation or make comments about something.

That is just how he is.

Plus, it doesn't mean that he's silent means that he does not want anyone to be near him. But of course, he would not tell them that.

As Akaashi neared his stop, something caught his eye. On the sidewalk was a red, braided knot. Looks like someone lost their red string of fate. Curiously, he picked it up and examined it. It was not that dirty so that someone must have just dropped it maybe five minutes before he got there.

Keiji is not the kind of guy who would just keep things he's found. Okay, he _was_ like that but not anymore. Should he just leave the string there? The owner might look for it. But it's just a string..

In the end, Akaashi stuffed the string in his pocket. Maybe it could be useful someday.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took me this long to update. I had so much school work (and still do *sobs*) and it ate up all my time. I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter and I'm not sure if it turned out okay. I'll try to make the next one better and maybe a little more fast paced (?) or I dunno maybe a little slow burn would be fine haha. Oh, and thank you to all those who faved, followed, and reviewed! I honestly did not expect the number of faves and reviews that I got now. Although they're not that much, it means a lot to me :) I'll do my best to update whenever I can!**


End file.
